


Mycroft Versus Blackbeard And Ching Shih

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock’s interest in pirates leads to an enjoyable takeover of Amy’s house from the dreadful Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Versus Blackbeard And Ching Shih

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia's about eight in this one. Totally inspired by a comment [themuslimbarbie](http://themuslimbarbie.livejournal.com) left on one of the other fics in the series. Hope you like it!

Amy had been in her room when she heard arguing coming from downstairs. Sherlock hadn’t wanted to play Raggedy Doctor, but he never did so that was nothing new. Mycroft was being mean and not letting her have friends over so she’d stomped up to her room. She crept out to the stairs and listened, but they were in the kitchen so it was muffled. She didn’t want to get any closer. They didn’t argue often, but when they did she knew afterwards Mycroft would be even meaner and Sherlock would snap at her. But she liked Sherlock a lot more than she liked Mycroft, and it was stupid that they were arguing. Making up her mind she walked down to the kitchen.

“Well, Mother told me it was mine,” Mycroft said, holding something behind his back.

“It wasn’t hers to give away,” Sherlock replied, heated. Neither of them noticed Amelia creeping up behind Mycroft. She grabbed what he was holding, a book, and only then did they notice her.

“Give it back, Amelia,” Mycroft said sternly. 

She shook her head and opened it up. It was a book on pirates, and it had Sherlock’s name written inside. “It’s got Sherlock’s name in it. It’s his.”

Mycroft made a grab for it but she dodged him and ran towards the door. She could hear one of them running after her but she just ran faster. She made it to the door and threw it open and rushed over to hide inside the new shed. She’d just shut it when it swung back open, but not quickly like the person opening it was angry. She looked up and saw Sherlock there.

“I would like my book back,” he said quietly.

She handed it to him. “He’s a bully,” she replied.

“Yes, he is,” he murmured, looking over the book. A smile settled on his face when he saw it was okay. “Thank you, Amelia.”

“No problem,” she said. “I didn’t know you liked pirates.”

“When I was your age I wanted to be one,” he said, the smile still on his face.

“I haven’t played pirates in a long time,” she said. “Rory asks but I make him play Raggedy Doctor instead.”

“I don’t think I ever got to play pirates,” he replied. “No one wanted to spend time with me when I was interested in it, and I never really thought to pretend myself.”

“Do you want to play now?” she suggested.

He looked surprised. “I’m too old to play pirates,” he said.

“I bet if you play pirates with me we can really annoy your brother,” she said, a slight gleam in her eye.

He thought about it, considering it, and then nodded slowly. “All right. We can play pirates.”

“And Mycroft’s the Indian,” she said with a nod.

“What do Indians have to do with it?” he asked.

“Peter Pan?” she said. “Haven’t you read it? Or seen the cartoon?”

“No,” he replied.

“Okay. In Peter Pan there’s a pirate named Captain Hook, and his first mate is named Smee. He has a hook for a hand. Anyway, Peter Pan is friends with the Indians, so Captain Hook goes after the Indian chief’s daughter to find out where Peter Pan is. So you be Captain Hook, I’ll be Smee, and we’ll go torment the Indian chief.”

“I’d rather be Blackbeard,” he said.

“Okay, fine. You’re Blackbeard, I’m…” she paused. “Are there any female pirates?”

“Anne Bonney, Mary Reade…” He paused. “I think you’d be more like Ching Shih. She was a Chinese pirate who commanded over 1,800 ships.”

She grinned. “So I’ll be Ching Shih and you’ll be Blackbeard. Who’s Mycroft going to be?”

“A British officer,” he said. “They were always trying to hunt down pirates. And it fits him, the stuffy git.”

“We need stuff. I have some pirate stuff in my room, from when I used to play with Rory.” She started to make her way back to the house. The door was still open, and she peeked in, then made her way up the stairs with Sherlock behind her. She got to her room and opened the door and then went to the chest at the end of her bed. She opened it and began pulling stuff out, tossing it to the sides and behind her. She hit Sherlock with a doll and muttered a quick apology before she got to the bottom. “I have a hat and an eye patch and…two swords,” she replied triumphantly.

He looked at the hat. “I’ll take the hat.”

“Cool.” She handed him the hat and the bigger plastic sword, and then she put on the eye patch and held onto the smaller sword. When she looked up he’d put the hat on and was adjusting it. “You look good. Can you speak pirate?”

“What?” he asked.

“Grr. Argh. Matey. Stuff like that.”

“No, not really,” he replied. 

“Then I’ll do the talking,” she said. She headed to the door, with him behind her, and made her way down the stairs. Mycroft was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hand, ready to sip. “Argh, matey!” she said loudly, pointing her sword at him.

He jumped in his seat, and the tea splashed down the front of his shirt. “Damn!” he yelped.

“Get up off your arse and walk the plank,” she growled.

He looked at her, and then at Sherlock, who stood menacingly behind her. “What the bloody…”

“You heard her, mate,” Sherlock said. “Get up and walk the plank.”

Amelia poked him in the thigh with her sword. “And don’t think of asking for…for…”

“Mercy,” Sherlock said.

“Argh, that’s right.” She poked him again “Don’t be thinking of asking for mercy, because I have none to give.”

“Stop poking me,” he snapped.

“Then I would suggest you get up and do what she says,” Sherlock suggested.

Amelia went to poke him again and he quickly pushed the seat back and stood up, his hands in the air. “This is utter nonsense,” he muttered, and then he looked at Sherlock. “And you’re too old for children’s games.” Amelia poked him again, this time in the butt. He turned and glared at her. “Your aunt will be hearing about this when she gets home.”

“Start moving, matey,” she said. He began to walk, and Sherlock got in front of them and opened the front door. Amy poked Mycroft again as they got to the door and he stepped outside. Sherlock began to shut the door as Amy waved at him, and quickly locked it as soon as it was shut. Then Amy ran to the back door and locked that as well. “Well, that was fun,” she said with a grin when she got back to Sherlock. Mycroft had already started banging on the door, yelling at them to open it.

“Perhaps you’d like to learn more about pirates? We can sit in your room and I can read to you about them from my book.”

“Sure!” she said happily. She started up the steps and when she was halfway up she turned to look at him. “Don’t tell Rory we played pirates, okay? He’s the only one who plays Raggedy Doctor with me and I want to keep doing that.”

“I won’t breathe a word to Williams,” he said with a slight smile. “Anything to keep me from having to play it with you.”

“Thanks,” she said. She gave him a grin and bounded all the way to her room. All in all, she thought to herself, playing with Sherlock could definitely be fun, even if it was just pirates.


End file.
